Reading with the Army
by Myana898
Summary: Percy and Hermione have been betrayed by the ones closet to them. So of course they go to Chaos. But what happens when Percy,Hermione, and their friends, and enemies get sent to the past to read two different books series? Read to find out! Not like most Chaos stories.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so don't be to mean in any reviews please. Anyways "anybody who doesn't want to read anything with Annabeth/Weasley/Dumbledore bashing,DO NOT READ! you have been warned.**

** -percyjackson'sdaughter**

**At Olympus;Third POV:**

It was a usual Solstice meeting. Artemis and Apollo arguing about Apollo's constant flirting with her hunters. Ares and Hephaestus over Aphrodite. Zeus and Hera over Zeus' affairs. Athena was rubbing her win of Athens in Poseidon's face, but she doesn't realize he let her win cause he loves her. Demeter complaining about how Hades kidnapped Persephone and telling him that they should eat more Cereal. Hermes and Hestia were sitting by the hearth talking when a bright light exploded from the roof. 1 Satyr,1 mortal and 12 demigods fell from the roof,so Zeus manipulated the air so their landing was like landing in a cloud. As the teens stood up Zeus commanded them to introduce themselves to the gods. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena,Architect of Olympus" Athena beamed at her as the next demigod stood up."Rachel Dare,Oracle of Delphi.""Clarisse La Rue, Drakon-slayer,Daughter of Ares.""Grover Underwood,Lord of the Wild.""Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto"Piper McLean, Charm Speaker,daughter of Aphrodite.""Frank Zhang,son of Mars.""Leo Valdez,fireuser,son of the most awesome god Hephaestus!""Connor and,""Travis Stoll," "Sons of Hermes.""Jason Grace,son of Jupiter.""Thalia Grace,lieutenant of Artemis,daughter of Zeus." Thalia finally ended the names, but as she finished a black mass appeared in the room and formed a man and more man stepped up and said,"Hello, I am Chaos, creator of everything. These are my assassins! The fates would like them to be at this oh so important -uhhh-BYE!" Chaos said before quickly getting out. All of the sudden a note fell through the air and appeared on Athena's throne.''Dear everyone, We the fates have brought you hear to read two different stories the first one about Percy Jackson and the second about what has happened to Percy Jackson. And the people from the future can't try to read the next series before reading the Percy Jackson series because We have made it empty until it is time for you to read the books,Oh and everyone from the assassins have to introduce themselves by their code name, their real name, and their parents(both if you were adopted by another),Have fun The Fates." Athena finished."Introduce yourselves!" Zeus one in the cloak with the sea green trim stepped up and said, "We will introduce ourselves by the end of the first book but at the end of every chapter we will give you a hint, for now we will give you are code names. I am Hurricane or Omega.''" Jinx,Storm, and/or Alpha""Bandit." Angel." "Star.""Blacksmith.""Dove.""Wreckage."And with they all sat down. Looking expectantly at the gods. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, a more people appeared. " You, give us the names of your companions." "I'm Luna Lovegood and that is Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley F-f-fred Weasley, George Weasley,Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom,Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Charlie,Bill, Fleur, and Percy Weasley,Dean Thomas,and Seamus Finnegan**(Ha bet you weren't expecting that!) **Two book series fell threw the ceiling and Athena picked up the first book and read,**I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please review and here is my very first poll.**

**Who do you think Percy A.K.A. Omega/Hurricane should be dating?**

**A. Hermione/Jinx**

**B. Bianca/Angel**

**C. Zoe/Star**

**P.m. or put it into a review of who you think he should be with.**

**P.S. anybody who reviews can put in there own character or idea for a chapter reading of their choice.(::)(::) cookies for the reviewers.**

** -percyjackson'sdaughter**


	2. AN Not an Update MUST READ!

Hi Everybody! I am so sorry that I have not updated this story at all, but I am going to do a rewrite and will try to Update as often as possible. Thanks for all the support, and the votes have been tallied and it will be a Percy/Zoe story, just an FYI. Thanks for all the support. And have you guys read BOO, I have and Rick once again proves his greatness, and once again manages to crush all his fans while doing it. Goodbye for now DemiGods!

~Mya, Daughter of Apollo


End file.
